


Oh My God They Were Neighbors

by creationcrusher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boyfriends, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay, I love my boys, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Secret Crush, Wow, theyre so in love my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: No mistakes, only happy accidents.Jerry Parker screws something up yet again but manages to meet an interesting guy as a result...





	Oh My God They Were Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! Please let me know if you would like me to continue this story! I've been considering a sort of webcomic with these two and having their story all written out and developed would help a lot, so I want to know if people are enjoying it first

Jerry sighed, setting down his grocery bags down on the counter. He had just finished his day at work. Saying goodbye to his 3rd graders was always his favorite part of the day, giving them hugs, making sure they all had their lunchboxes and got on the right bus. It was chaotic, but the kind of chaos Jerry liked. Because he had had such a good day, Jerry decided that he was going to try something new. He always liked challenges, and decided that a day like this was the perfect day for a challenge; cooking. Jerry smiled, hands on his hips looking at the supplies he had bought. He didn’t do a lot of cooking after that last...accident. 

Jerry shook his head. This time was different! He had read the recipe beforehand, bought pots and pans, measuring utensils, researched, done everything he possibly could to make this dish come out perfect. 

Jerry reached up, putting his long brunette ponytail in a messy bun and rolling up his sleeves. He got his laptop out of his book bag, opened it up to the recipe document he had saved, and took a deep breath.

“Ok! First off… preheat the oven to 350 to cook the dish at 25 minutes… Wait, no that’s ridiculous! Why would I do that when I could cook it at a higher temperature? I could get this done in half the time!” Jerry grinned. He was a genius! Why didn’t other people do this? It made so much sense.

Jerry preheated the oven to “high” and began cutting, measuring, and mixing the ingredients. This was a breeze! He should do this more often!

Once all the ingredients were mixed and poured into the pan, Jerry opened the oven, placed the dish inside, and pressed “start.” Done! Now just to wait.

Jerry went over to his sofa where his cat, The Great Catsby, or just Catsby laid taking a nap. Jerry sat down next to him, petting him between his ears while Catsby stretched. Jerry smiled…

...Until the fire alarm went off…

Jerry whipped his head around to his oven which was pouring smoke. Jerry yelped, jumping to his feet and running over to his oven. Jerry opened the oven, which had started pouring smoke. He grabbed a towel and started fanning at the smoke, hoping that that would help somehow. Instead, the oven suddenly caught fire. Jerry screamed, grabbing Catsby, swinging his door open and stumbling into his 3rd floor apartment hallway where there were other people, all of them standing at their doorways looking...right at him..

Jerry gulped, his face going pale. And he thought this day was going well…

Jerry made his way down the stairs along with everyone else, the fire alarm still blaring in his ears. He followed the rest of the crowd, most of the people grumbling to each other and complaining. 

“It’s always some idiot that has to forget to add water to their microwave ramen, huh?” Jerry turned his head to find a tall male robot talking to him, smirking.

“Haha yeah, some idiot, huh?” Jerry forced a smile.

Jerry followed the crowd, heading out into the parking lot of the apartment. He had just ruined everyone’s day.

A fire truck pulled up to the site, several firemen hopped out and had started talking to the landlord.

Jerry stood in the parking lot holding Catsby to his chest. He looked down at his feet, shuffling them back and forth. He started to sniff…

“Hey, uh, you ok?”

Jerry looked up in the direction of the voice. A tall man with purple skin, several piercings, and inky black eyes looked down at him almost sheepishly.

“Oh uh, yeah I-i’m fine, sorry…” Jerry sniffed, bringing his hand up to wipe away a tear that had started to form.

“You don’t look fine…” the man said with a small smile.

“I um...I kind of caused this mess.” Jerry said, pretending to laugh and looking back down at his feet.

“Woah really? How did this happen? Are you ok?” The taller man sounded genuinely concerned. Jerry looked back up.

“Well I um, I tried to cook and I guess I messed up a-as you can see.”

“This is what happens when you try and cook?” The purple man chuckled, making Jerry almost smile.

“Well I don’t cook much, and for good reason I guess. Last time I tried, something similar to this happened.” Jerry actually smiled sheepishly at his feet, remembering the last time he alerted the firemen. That robot had been right when he said it’s usually some idiot forgetting to put water in his ramen…

“Well it sounds like you could use some cooking lessons or something. I live in 317. Maybe I could teach you some stuff some time?”

“317? No way! I live in 316!”

“No way!”

“Yeah! Uh, I’m Jerry by the way. Jerry Parker.”

“It’s great to meet you Jerry. I’m Gavin Kilgore.”

The two of them chatted for a while until the firemen came back to the parking lot and began ushering people back into the building. Once Jerry and Gavin got to jerry’s door, they stopped.

“I still stand by that cooking lesson offer, by the way.”

“Oh... no I couldn’t.”

“Of course you could! And I don’t want to sound like an asshole, but it seems like you could really use someone to show you the ropes.” Gavin smirked.

“...would Saturday work? I’m free around 6.”

“Saturday at 6. Sounds great! I’ll bring the ingredients and supplies. I’ll see you then, Jerry Parker.” Gavin smiled at him before heading into his room.

Jerry smiled back, opening his door and heading inside, setting down Catsby. 

Once Jerry was inside and the door was closed, he leaned against the wall, staring ahead.

...Was this... a date? No it couldn't be. That guy was way out of his league. He must have been what, 6 feet tall? Holy shit… And did you even see how...fit he was??? 

Jerry put his face in his hands and groaned.

Stupid fucking heart...

**Author's Note:**

> https://imgur.com/gallery/vaUXiyY  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/KgMx1Ur  
> In case anyone is wondering, Here is a pic of Gavin and Jerry


End file.
